ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason
Personality Kyle is smart, free-spirited, and sometimes bossy. He is known to be smart most of the time, and studies a lot. He also is a great musician, and knows how to play every instrument. Kyle also has a big mind, and knows the name of every person he meets. This may be why his head is abnormally large. Physical Appearance At his current appearance as a pre-teen, Kyle's head is shown to abnormally large, somewhat shaped like a light bulb. He has large teeth with noticeable silver braces on them. His hair is colored dark red, with two triangular bangs swoopt to his left, and the bottom edge is in a zigzag pattern. He also has strands sticking down from both sides of his head, and at the top, two smaller strands stick up and curl downwards. His face also has a set of freckles, both of his cheeks have three, while the bridge of his nose has four. He also appears to be strongly pale-skinned. Kyle's appearance changed as he aged. As an infant, He had a bib with red and yellow stripes and a yellow fluffy edge, his hair had a curl on the right side, and giant eyelashes. He also had a slight blush. As of now he wears a t-shirt with red and yellow stripes, similar to the bib he wore as an infant. The sleeves reach down to the middle of his arms. At the neck is a yellow turnover collar. He also wears dark grayish-blue pencil thin jeans, and dark red high top sneakers. He also wears a silky black cape that reaches down to the middle of his shins. He also bears a resemblance to Retchy Lintpockets, one of the toddlers. Trivia *Kyle may be a spoof on Ron Weasley from Harry Potter, as they're both British, have red hair, and wear Gryffindor clothing. *Up until Sigmund was introduced, Kyle was the only human wizard. *He refers to himself in third-person as "Kyle the Conjurer". *He has a tendency to laugh maniacally when he's being full of himself. *One of his catchphrases is "Zing!" and uses it when ending his sentences with emphasis and strong feeling ("The Janitor Strikes Back", "Lord of the Rings", "There Will Be Shrieks"). *He usually doesn't sleep without his teddy bear, Admarial Fluffington. ("Night Morning", "Lord of the Rings") *When he blows through his teeth, his braces make a loud whistle sound. ("Lord of the Rings") *He can chew his toenails. ("Lord of the Rings") *When he becomes anxious enough, he farts up fairies. ("Lord of the Rings") *He is a master hypnotist, as shown charming Fanboy and Chum Chum with his wand in "Lord of the Rings". *He plays the spoons in Fanboy's square-dance band ("Kids in the Hall"). *Kyle's eyebrows are disembody-animated and are over his hair in most appearances, but in other appearances, they are under the hair. This is a recurring hair effect on him in the series. *Kyle has a super powerful state that sometimes activates when using a spell that uses a lot of energy and power. When his avatar state is in action, his eyes go from normal to flat - nothing on them and all, and a dark green aura shines within him. *His motto is "Like I'd give an elf", as said in "Wizboy" and mentioned in his profile on Nick.com. *He was expelled from Milkweed Academy for Wizards. In "Hex Games", he mistakenly calls it Milkweed Academy of Wizarding. **The same episode reveals he went there for ten years before his expulsion, implying he was there since he was a toddler. *In some episodes, Kyle does not use any magic at all, despite appearing in most of the plot. This happened 12 times in season 1. *He learned how to disconnect two rings. ("Lord of the Rings") *Kyle has his own theme music that plays almost every time he is present. The moment he shows up on the screen, background music is played that has more of a mystical manner, that consists of mostly harpsichords and/or pipe organs. He also has a dramatic chorus that is heard in the background whenever he does something sinister or mean, or while he is laughing mainically. *He was locked in a stockade at Oz's jousting tournament. ("The Last Strawberry Fun Finger") *He was accidently frozen under 365 layers of floor wax. ("The Sword in the Throne") *He was the first person to loose a tooth on the show. ("Tooth or Scare") *"Fanboy A'Hoy!" reveals that Kyle is very hygienic. *At the start of the series, Kyle is 11, but in "Sigmund the Sorcerer" onward he is 12. The episode took place a day after his birthday. *Hank refers to Kyle as "Suck-Up" and "Butt Kisser". *Kyle's friendship with Fanboy and Chum Chum seems to increase as the show goes. In the first episode, he is shown having no intrest in their company, but in some episodes like "Excuse Me" and "Cold War", he seemed to return his feelings for both of them. It's also said he has a big secret -- he really likes them, even though he never told them that yet. *Due to the facts that he has a self portrait of himself, he considers himself the most powerful preteen wizard of all time and thinks he's better than almost everyone. **It is also implied he has a large ego. *The only time Kyle spoke less than two words was in "Man-Arctica the Ride", when he shouts "Bah!" when Fanboy tackles him. He also had less than a minute onscreen in "Prank Master". *Kyle is the second (and last) major kid to have his full name revealed. Fanboy was the first. *If he gets scared good enough, Kyle can scream for up to several hours. ("There Will Be Shrieks") *Kyle is implied to be a very fast reader. One depection was in "Wizboy", for when you focused on him while he reads Necronomicon when Fanboy says "Uh-oh, reading at lunch?" his eyes quickly jerk from left to right, then jerk back to the left again. *Kyle was going to appear in "Trading Day" but his sequence was cut. *One of Kyle's most common spells is a spell that teleports him in different locations. *He is the first character on the show to say Fanboy's name. *He owns a Lil' Warlock Kit as shown in "Saving Private Chum Chum". *He has a nana who knits him pullovers for his birthday, even though he prefers cardigans. ("Kids in the Hall") *"Man-Arctica the Ride" shows that Kyle has a love for rollercoasters. *He gets disappointed if someone other than him uses Necronomicon, as shown in "The Book Report of the Dead". *Kyle is the last of the major kids to get bopped by Boog. He gets bopped for the first time in "A Bopwork Orange", although it wasn't shown onscreen. *He can extend his finger as shown in "Excuse Me". *"Cold War" shows that Kyle cannot play a game if it has made-up rules. *In "Precious Pig", he was strangely one of the only two kids (along with Cheech) who didn't get detention, due to not appearing in the Shunning Cave with the others. *The episode "Little Glop of Horrors" shows that Kyle is a skilled actor. *For some reason, Kyle never sang a song by himself. However, he can be heard singing clearly in "Field Trip of Horrors" during the song 99 Buckets of Glop. *Kyle is mostly antagonistic in the second half of season 2. *He danced for the first time in "Put That Cookie Down!". *In "Heroes vs. Villains", he portrayed Fannihilator's grumpy henchman. However, in "Super Chums", he did not reprise his role. *"Hex Games" reveals that Kyle has Chiroptophobia (fear of bats). *"Field Trip of Horrors" reveals that Kyle isn't used to single-decker buses and has a very sensitive stomach, therefore he can get sick easily. *For some reason, Kyle is usually the last or nearest to last person to be listed in the end credits, even if he plays a major role in an episode. *He is the only major kid whose bedroom was never shown. *The episode "Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X" shows that he is liked by some of the girls; Marsha likes his braces, Lupe likes his accent, and Francine loves it when he makes the sky dark and evilly. *His YTV profile states he doesn't like to sit alone, though this might be non-canon. *According to Eric Robles himself on Nick Message Boards, Kyle's birthday is October 13th. Category:Fanboy and Chum Chum Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Pre-teens Category:Students Category:Wizards Category:Antagonists Category:British characters Category:Heroes Category:Formerly Antagonists Category:12 year olds Category:YTV Characters Category:Characters voiced by Danny McKinnon Category:17 year olds